Niichan
by Aether Edeline
Summary: Sasuke has somehow kept Itachi alive and is going to make sure that he gets every ounce of pleasure that he deserved all his life. Itachi awakens to his voice and caress...


Nii-chan

"Nii chan…"

Itachi heard a soft whisper in his ear, lips brushed over it lightly, almost lovingly. He pried his eyes open slowly to the image of Sasuke standing over him, his face so close.

" Oh. You're awake… hello."

Itachi's eyes shot open.

_Didn't I just die? Wtf is going on?...but…Sasuke. My dear otouto…No, this has to be a dream… but then wouldn't that mean I'm alive?... _

Itachi's head continued to boggle when he realized Sasuke was caressing his cheek softly.

" You would have been a goner if it weren't for zetsu, dear brother. Madara told me everything Nii-chan."

_Did he just call me Nii-chan?_

This was all to real.

_Wait.. Madara….that bastard told you-_

" Ngn." The elder winced again feeling a stinging pain all over his body.

"Your wounds aren't healed fully. Neither is your chakra, so I suggest you relax big brother."

"S-Sasuke…" He tried to lift his hand to touch the boy. Just to make sure he was real.

Sasuke took hold of Itachi's cold trembling palm and brought it close to his face, rubbing his cheek on it. He was warm. This had to be real.

Itachi felt a warm hand slip into his shirt and Sasuke whispered into his ear again.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. Everything that went wrong for you, me, and us… I always loved you... no matter how much I tried to hate you. Now I know that you, you always knew that. I'm such an idiot."

Itachi would have broken down if it weren't for how close Sasuke was touching him, and in what way he was doing it, so sensually. It finally occurred to him where he was, and that he was able to actually see Sasuke.

He looked just the same, only that he looked his age.

_Sixteen… right?_

He still looked so beautiful. Deep obsidian eyes, glowing with intensity, and something else he wasn't so sure of. His hair was as black as midnight, lips as luscious as ever, and his skin a pale cream. He wore a white open shirt revealing a well toned chest and black pants covered by some kind of fabric that hung loosely over tied with a purple rope. His hands were covered by black arm warmers? Or were those just for style.

"Ahn!" Itachi's thoughts were interrupted once again. Sasuke had made his way to his nipples and he was rubbing them softly, licking his ear. Only then did he notice that his own arms were tied to the bedpost.

"I'll treat you better my Nii-chan. I'll give you pleasure after never having received it in your life. I'll give you all the attention you deserve. All of my undivided attention…" Sasuke pressed his body down closer to Itachi's and kissed his neck, sucking on the skin, licking it. He couldn't help but moan.

"S-Sasuke-ahn… s-stop…" He managed to breathe out before the boys tongue thrusted into his mouth, and his hands spread the elders legs apart, rubbing at his inner thighs.

He moaned again, over and over. He could feel Sasuke's bangs on his face. This was too much at once. He was supposed to be dead, Sasuke was supposed to have never learned about his past, and was definitely not supposed to be doing this to him.

The elder tore his face away and faced the opposite direction but was forcefully brought back to Sasuke's hungry lips.

"I know you love me Nii-chan. The same way I do."

Sasuke began kissing at his neck again, sucking here and there. Itachi breathed in and decided that Sasuke was right. He did love him like this. He always loved him like this, but was always too scared to accept it, because he always knew that it could never happen and yet… Here Sasuke was kissing him and touching him.

"I want you in my mouth brother…" Sasuke whispered again kissing the elder just above the crotch. He moaned again.

"Let me hear you Nii-chan. Moan louder for otouto."

Sasuke began slipping Itachi's pants off.

"O-otouto…" He moaned feeling the boys' lips on the tip of his penis. He kissed it lightly and slowly traced his finger down his erect manhood. He kissed it again and took it into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"Ah, ah!" Itachi gasped, surprised.

Sasuke bobbed his head slowly as he sucked. Itachi threw his head back and moaned again, his legs trembled in pleasure. He could feel his face burning up. Sasuke began to suck harder, massaging Itachi's balls and lightly pressing at his ass hole.

"Ahn! Otouto , please-ah!" He moaned again louder, wanting to shout Sasuke's name.

His lips left the elders heat, making Itachi whimper from the sudden loss of contact. The young Uchiha lifted Itachi's legs over his shoulders and his tongue forced its way into his hole, exploring his warm and wet insides.

"Ahhh… Sasuke!"

Sasuke moaned, finally hearing his name being yelled. He dug deeper wanting to pleasure the elder as best he could and decided to bite around the sensitive area, earning him pleasurable moans.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

He finally dropped the elders' legs and gasped for breath. The young Uchiha crawled over to his elder brothers' face and took it into his hands.

"I want you. I want all of you. Tell me you love me, Itachi. Say it and I'll let you have me right now."

Itachi's eyes dripped with tears full of sorrow, joy, pain, and pleasure. He couldn't speak and instead kissed Sasuke with all his might. The boy moaned into their first kiss, their beautiful first kiss.

"I love you and I always have Sasuke."

Sasuke whimpered and he was in tears.

" Take me Nii-chan…"


End file.
